


【昼夜】短篇合集

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 大部分是没头没尾的短篇，百日狡槙的时候搞的也可以当作狡和槙的一千零一夜（？-献祭-浮游-无记名-报警电话-酒吧-Fairytale
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【昼夜】献祭

“我不明白你在说些什么。”

今天槙岛的兴致明显比平常来得要好，吃过晚饭之后，他就开始坐在那里，照旧一杯红茶，开启了自己的长篇大论。

他翻过了一页书。

“我是说，我以前，在日本的时候，遇到过跟踪狂。

有趣吗，我作为一个犯罪者，被另一个犯罪者给盯上，他跟着我走街串巷。从市中心一直跟到我住所外面的小巷。我倒是没什么忌惮，但是他在监视器下面躲躲藏藏，大概和他平常一个样，过得很是辛苦。

我大致猜到了他的目的，但是觉得有趣，所以默不作声地任由他像个虫子一样，弯弯绕绕地爬在我身后，偶尔被车灯亮光晃过，一张仓皇又偏执的脸。

这种人毫无疑问是卑劣的吧。

因为小心翼翼，但是又是些秘而不宣的小心思，愚蠢又过激，在辗转反侧中被逼到发了疯，最后只能走到这样的路上来。

狡啮，我当时一瞬间同情了他。”

“然后呢？”连同晚饭剩下的食物，我把外卖塑料盒扔进了垃圾箱。

“当时的天气阴冷又潮湿，巷子里的砖石很容易打滑，因为大半都被腐烂发霉的垃圾给覆盖了，我走过厚生省的中央大街花了半个小时，他就跟了我半个小时。

走到巷子深处，他终于有胆量叫住我，在我面前露出脸，他站在巷子里微薄的光下，我才发现，他有半张脸是缺损的。

——眼睛只剩一个窟窿，右半边的所有肌肉都因此为中心，向内凹陷和收缩，形成了一个漩涡，除了中心黑洞洞的窟窿，剩下的就像全都枯萎掉了。

在大多数人面前这种面貌是可怖的吧，但我远没有想到的会见到这样的情形，所以格外有趣。”

昏黄的台灯下，槙岛的神色温和，笑容一如往昔。

“他是你的仇家？”

“并不，”他夸张地叹了口气，“我知道这有点像自夸，但我下手一直很干净。”

槇岛翻过了一页书，没有继续把故事说下去，而是换了新的话题：“我听说，有人邀请你回日本吗？”

“你应该听到了之前那通电话。”

“当然，所以我想起了这件发生很久的事情。”

我之前从槇岛的地下室带走的，他生前兴起，偶然写下的只字片语被我在逃亡路上翻了出来，正放在我的身旁。

“那个人先是站着，磕磕绊绊地开口，说着说着又开始面目扭曲。跪倒在地上，开始向我哭诉，一边说自己，又一边说着我的事。

‘所以说，一开始是监管审查，后来就是驱逐，排除异己，我这样的算什么呢。’

他歇斯底里地尖叫了起来，‘我知道你！！槇岛！！！我两年前就见过你了！我不是废物！！！！凭什么被你们这些东西扔下！！你们这些垃圾！！！都去死吧！！！！’”

槇岛提高了声调，像在念什么有声读物一样，模仿起那个人的语调和口音。因为不常说话，当那个人说起大段大段的句子时，所有语句全都磕磕碰碰的。

槙岛的模仿惟妙惟肖。

“我看着他，蹩脚的独角戏让人兴致全无，这样彻底的精神失常，无论什么时候，都不在我研究的范围内，所以我瞥了一眼，就转身走开了。

他忙着追我，竟然跛着脚，翻上了面前一堵墙，急切地想要跳下来，赶上我的步伐。

于是这个男人，就这么顺利地摔死在了我的面前。”

他顿了顿。

“听到了响声，我才回过头看他，血从他的额头流下来，面容诡异，嘴巴大张，新鲜的血液，全都顺着五官，倒灌进了喉咙里。明天清晨之后，又是一具无名尸体。

他大概是想让我杀了他吧，像献祭一样。”

槇岛说得绘声绘色，期间一直保持着好心情。

“你看，狡啮。你也曾经当过猎犬，这样的事，想必你见过的，只多不少。

他错误地把我当作了神明，还是通过一只眼睛看到的。

和你打电话的人会这么看你吗？他是出去什么目的，希望你回去？又是出于怎样的心情，带着你飞蛾扑火呢？”

“狡啮，你会像我一样被跟踪吗？

被你，被这样的人，被这些各式各样，目的不一的人跟随吗？

会有人把你当西比拉地下世界的神明，来央求你杀了他吗？

抑或是，会有位置颠倒的另一个槇岛圣护，来一路追踪，杀了你呢？”

他合上书页，对着我展露的笑容全是温情。

带着那样一贯的神情，他的幻影向我走了过来。

END


	2. 浮游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个冷笑话

槙岛老师身上总是充满着很多矛盾。

比如说，他看上去干干净净，文文弱弱，最擅长的是阅读，第二擅长的却是毫无关联的体术。  
又比如说，他和他们辖区的直属警官，狡啮慎也先生，第一次见面的时候就打了一架，第二次见面又打了一架，每次都呲牙咧嘴头破血流，毁了槙老师维持多年的高冷形象。然而他们现在正裸着上半身躺在床上，狡啮先生手里握着一小撮槙岛老师的头发。

所以说，学生们的八卦中所谓的，槙老师有些精分的说法，大概也并不是空穴来风。

狡啮先生自己看着身旁的这个白色脑袋都有些头疼，让人纳闷的不仅是槙岛，高级警官觉得自己可能毛病也不少。不然为什么会在每次都要报销好几百块医药费的情况下，和面前这个人打着打着就打上了床，亲亲抱抱然后那啥，看着那双金色眼睛里流露出的情欲还觉得其实也挺好的。

……一点都不好。

男人啊男人。

槙老师最近刚忙完自家学生的大型考试，即使是天才如他，眼下都隐隐有了点乌青。狡啮警官就更不用说了，常年熬夜的重案组MVP，抽烟喝酒打麻将样样LV MAX，再好看的男人都经不住这么糟蹋，于是干柴烈火刚完事儿之后两人就开始嫌弃对方。

反正都是温泉酒店，槙岛老师便说，别把时间都花在房间里了。

然后一瞬间他们就换好了浴衣和泳裤，来到了附近的温泉池子躺着。什么所谓的衔接啊，铺垫啊，逻辑啊，作者表示这毕竟是个段子，不存在的。

不愧是槙岛订的地方，连个温泉都处处充满了资本主义的气息，本身的硫磺味道都被香薰的气息混合得别有风味，抱坐在池子里的槙岛老师把自己小巧的下巴也都一并缩到了水面下，就剩个脑袋，靠在膝盖上，也不说话，就偏着头看自己的侣伴。

这样的眼神槙岛一般不用在床上，调情什么的只要一瞥一笑一句话就好，最多的时候都用在检查学生近期操行的时候，代入狡啮日常生活的话，那就是自己要开罚单的眼神。

警官先生飞速地在脑海里回顾了下自己最近有没有做过什么让槙岛生气的事，再三确认，未果。所以现在槙老师这个带着水汽的专注眼神，就不是找他算账的暗示。

你太紧张了。

……什么？

狡啮表示自己只能听到咕噜咕噜的水泡声。

你太紧张了，狡啮，槙岛靠在他肩膀上笑了笑，羽毛一样轻飘飘的热气窜上了狡啮的后颈，而他一低头就看到了自己留在对方锁骨上的红痕和牙印，心想那可不。

在槙老师的撺掇下，狡啮闭上了眼，听着对方慢悠悠的声音，对方的肌肤贴着自己，取代了硫磺味道的是自己和他同款沐浴液的味道。再睁开眼睛时，槙岛那张第一次见面就觉得惊叹的脸就已经正对着他的视野，展现在他的面前。槙老师带着笑凑了过来，又轻轻咬了咬警官先生的下唇。

那些金色的眼睛啊，白色的长发啊。

所以说，这怎么能不让人脑子有毛病呢？

END


	3. 无记名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自我感觉有点抽象的一篇……？虽然我写得很爽orz
> 
> 简单来说就是论古典艺术和现代艺术的赏析方式，对于古典艺术是观赏者看到画家所呈现的而现代艺术是看到自己心中所想的，所以扣噶米看到了老师，希望我写清楚了（语死早）

狡啮慎也对古典艺术从来都没有什么特殊的爱好。那些旧时代的画作显然是画师们展示技法的巅峰，光影，尺寸，质感，一切几乎都是活生生的，仿佛一抬手就能闻到藏在暗色幕布后面那些腐朽的味道。而观者又似乎一直被迫在欣赏着一首循环往复的乐曲前奏——神灵突然降临，同样的怀抱着圣子的玛利亚，同样的宫廷享乐，欢饮笙歌，每一张带着浅笑的端正脸孔都是仿若旧识，又仿佛与他们背后的故事第一次相见，而唯一什么都不曾改变的，只有永恒的悲剧式古典英雄，同样的西西弗斯，他的石头永不停下。尽管艺术作品的永恒主旨都是创造美，都是企图以各种手法将那些美轮美奂的，梦境中涌现出的迷人场景再现出来，古典画作却仍然还保留着最原始的记录功能，题材相似，技法相似，大部分要讨论的主题都平铺直叙，看到最后也只能感慨一句美则美矣。

然后他就看到了眼前的这一张。

它一点也不大，正正好好被放在了墙壁的中央。左边是一卷上世纪的胶卷，被罩在透明的塑料盒子里，钉死在了墙上。再左边就是一张电视荧幕，里面是被称为先锋派的实验电影们。尽管如此，它们也很老旧了，都是黑白色的，弥漫着杂点，破碎的细线，和断断续续的声音。他的身边很久没人来，也很久没人去，正好方便他将所有心力都放到上面。

这间展厅实际都在展出些什么，这个问题的答案让人费解。光怪陆离，几乎什么都有，二十世纪初刚刚摆脱了装饰样条的家具，在他左边喋喋不休的电视屏幕，一些不大不小的雕塑和在他右边一张，野兽的爪子伸长得盖住了它的肚子，里面的床上躺着一对母女。一些丘陵一样的器官裸露着，绝不是正常的尺寸和大小。在这个展厅最早开始筹办的时候，它的制作者大概也不甚明了吧，那些最原始自然的阶段里，一股脑地把所有产品都堆到了一起。

狡啮慎也低头看了看画框下的文字，上面却只有两句简单的介绍，而不是理应存在的作者姓名和背景简介。

在这个荒唐的地方，承接着古典主义的写实和现代社会迷乱的微缩世界里，在这些新与旧的交错之中，有个异常清醒的男人正不偏不倚地面对着他，脱离了外在世界的麻木不仁，用一种些微冷漠，又洞察一切的神情在看着他。

他是白色的。

这是狡噛慎也脑海里冒出的第一个念头。不是感慨容貌上的美丽，也不是深陷于那令人眩晕的视线的力量，而是在任何情绪涌上之前，最直观的视觉描述。

他是白色的，有一张凡人的脸。*

请不要误解狡啮慎也的意思——如果要用世人的要求来裁定，这张脸，这个画中人绝对值得让大众为他沉醉。但所谓凡人的意思，便是指他背后的一切，包括他的神情，都是真实的。创作者没有刻意营造出如神灵般的平板的怜悯，也没能让他因为进入画中，而骤升几近完美的无动于衷。他尽管美丽，却仍然还留在这个俗世，他眼角的些微表情还未褪尽，他的笑容也不是规范到了分毫的标准尺度，他那双似闭非闭的金色眼睛，是这张一片平静的画里唯一的颜色。 

狡啮看着他，他们的视线几乎平齐。

他们互相看着对方。

有几个人出现在了他的身后——狡啮隐隐听到了皮鞋摩擦过地板的窸窣声。他们似乎在他身后说话，可具体是什么语言，又是几个人呢，他一点也不清楚。

他们面对着对方沉默了很久，这种交流方式很奇怪。狡啮觉得自己没必要长时间停在一个地方，如果对着一幅画进行过度解读，这反而有些做作吧。过了会儿，他慢慢地吐出了胸口的空气，那股热气听起来似乎有自己的声音一样，一点点地，他把交叉在胸口的双臂放了下来。 

因为画里的人出声，久违地，像淹没他们的沉默持续了数十年之久，槙岛平静地开口，同他说话。

槙岛圣护。

他记得槙岛，他记得曾经的一切。遗忘不曾被赠予他，快乐和痛苦的感知能力仍在他的身上。

而这个时候，狡啮才把他的视线认真地对焦到了这幅画下面的那行字上，那些字曾经跳动在他的眼前，畏于他的犹豫不前不肯消停，唯有在每一次生命转变的时候才会静止下来。

回顾过去。

我从没有真正地回顾过去发生的一切。

他终于看清楚了。 

站在他们面前的男人仿佛很奇怪，她向自己的同伴小声抱怨。

“这个人为什么要在这幅画面前站这么久啊……有什么值得关注的地方吗？”

“不知道啊，作者也没有写这幅画的名字……我是不懂现代艺术啦，一堆白的颜料上面洒了些黄色有什么好看的……”

“是啊，只能看出画家画得很用力，你看这力道，不过我感觉自己也能画，恩。还是上个展厅的东西有趣一些。”

“不过呀，现代艺术就是在技法已经到了巅峰，绘画内容已经到了极其繁琐的情况下，从具象往抽象的结果吧。也就是说，很多近现代艺术家看重的是如何带给人感官的冲击，而至于这份印象嘛，只能说对于哈姆雷特的观点咯。”

“你这么一说……蒙德里安？”

“差不多吧。而且这些作品往往也不是单一层次的，而是多元化，多个时间线融合起来的东西，你看就像左边那幅怪兽一样的画，可以分成三个层次的来观察，如果非要第一眼概括全部的话，根本不合常理。”

“说的没错……周围的这些电影啦，胶片啦，我觉得倒还情有可原，你举例的那张怪兽，也还有点意思。可这幅正中央的颜料，有必要看这么久吗？”

“不知道，或许这份感官冲击让这个男人想到了什么吧。”

“能是什么呢？”

“不知道啊，课上可没有解释过这个……硬要说的话，瞧着他的样子，我觉得有些平静，又有些孤独吧——你能看到什么吗？”

“什么也没有。” 

“所以，谁知道呢。” 

END 


	4. 报警电话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋爱小故事  
> 设定里两个人都很年轻，写着玩的甜傻白。

星期五的晚上，狡啮接到了一个报警电话。

阴云占据了那一天的大半时光，到了傍晚，窗外终于下起了雨，淅淅沥沥，不大，却极冷，局子里只剩了他一个人。狡啮将电话换了个手，开口问:“你好，请问需要什么帮助。”

电话那端是粘稠的水汽和冬日的寒意，陌生人的气息扑上了话筒，模糊地钻进了电线:“我的房子里似乎被人侵入了。”

“……抱歉？”

“我觉得有人进了我的房子。”

对方的声音逐渐变得清晰了起来，听起来一点都不像是会在半夜打电话报警的人，他沉着，平稳，尾音里毫无惊恐和慌张。

“稍等，先生，请告诉我你的名字。”

“槙岛，槙岛圣护。

我下午刚从隔壁市过来——我只是来这里休息两天，或者说度假，我平时不怎么待在这里。”

这当然，狡啮想，这么小的镇子，他从来没听过这样奇怪的名字。

“请告诉我你的具体情况？”警察先生坐直了起来，屋里过量的暖气熏得人昏昏欲睡。

“我一个人住，没有其他人，浴室的窗户连接着后院。我听到了一些奇怪的声音，像是有人顺着垃圾桶爬了上来，在敲门后的玻璃，”男人说话很轻，像是没用什么劲。

“我明白了。槙岛先生，我建议你从前门出去，小声一点，把车开到路边，反锁在车里等我。”狡啮套上了厚重的大衣，发动了警车。

“我没有开车。”

“好的，那你也请出门吧，往镇中心超市的方向走。我大概二十分钟之后到，请不要挂断电话。”

“所以我们要聊天吗？”

“……什么？”

外面的浓雾扑进了窗户，他驶过了一片立着稻草人的黑色原野，狡啮抬起手，把大衣的领子立了起来。

“我们要聊天吗？”对方好脾气地重复了一遍。

狡啮穿上制服外套之后抽出了一支烟，他一边对付着自己的皮带搭扣，一边用肩膀和头夹紧了电话不让它掉下去。

“警官先生想聊些什么？”

“随你。”

“对莱布尼茨哲学的批评性解释？”

“……什么？”

“哦，一个玩笑。我正准备吃饭，刚摆好了餐具。”

“……”

“我其实带了一把剃刀，警官先生，”对面的人发出了笑声，“你会判我防卫过当吗？”

“不，”狡啮终于把车驶进了超市外的院子里，他试着减慢了速度，让警车避开周围乱七八糟堆着的购物推车，“但是什么样的人会随身带剃刀。”

超市落地窗透出的光下，一个白色的人影正站在屋檐下面，雨势渐大，盖过了周遭所有的声音。

他向警车走了过来，一条厚重的浅咖色围巾把他的脖子和脸盖住了一大半，只露出了一点模糊的轮廓。

“理发师，和试图袭警的人，”狡啮终于看到了一双金色的眼睛，在路边的灯光里将明未明。

大雨落下来了。

他们很快就到了槇岛的住处。房间里的灯光确实还亮着，他们先绕着房子转了一圈，没有任何动静，背面的垃圾桶确实正正好好被放在窗户下面，但是这没有什么出奇，这个镇子里的每个人都会做这样的事，而窗户的锁上，除了一些被溅上的水渍，甚至一点被人碰过的痕迹都没有。

他们又进屋逛了圈，仍然一无所获。

“我没有看到任何危险的迹象，”他转过身正对着槇岛。而那个人已经拿下了围巾，脱下了羊毛大衣，露出了一整张带着笑容的脸。

“好吧，我承认，警官先生，”他摊了摊手，“我只是有些无聊而已。”

“我很好奇，这样的小镇上，你会有什么工作呢？

感谢我把你叫出来吧，警官先生，不然你现在就得去处理酒鬼打架的烂摊子了。

今天可是星期五。

要留下来吃个饭吗？”

这真是荒唐的一个晚上。狡啮不得不承认。

他被人以一个奇怪的理由叫了出来，一个从未听说过的名字，一场白色的幻影。在一个雨夜，陌生的房间里，面前坐着正与他分享一桌晚餐的人。他举止安静，形容优雅，一点都不像是镇子上那些会故意惹事的青少年，屋子里也没有其他过激的味道，烟，酒，大麻，什么都没有。

他刚刚把警车停进了房子后院的车库里，那些伴随着狂风骤雨的乌云漫天仿佛都是错位的记忆，他的身前也有一个小花园，门口是白色的拱形小门和锈掉的复古纹样的路灯，全然寂静的街道正在他的身后。

这样的季节里，天空居然仍旧有不少星星。

他的梦境抛弃了他，他们坐在开足了暖气的屋内，他原本以为是电热扇的地方，实际里面是燃着枯木的炉火，里面噼里啪啦燃烧的声音传了出来，无论他身处于房子的哪个角落，那些声音都能无孔不入钻进他的耳朵。

他不得不承认槇岛是对的，在这样的寒夜里，一个不怎么奢侈但是丰富的晚餐，一杯红酒，除开一个喋喋不休的，有些聒噪的人之外，似乎没有什么可以挑剔的地方。

他们一起躺在沙发上，狡啮打开了电视，上面正放着一些时政评论节目。

“他们娱乐民众的方式还是这么糟糕，”槇岛瞥了一眼，“你看，男人的欲望就是枪支，车辆，咖啡和自我表现，无望的嫉妒和无止尽的贪婪。”

“你会怜悯自己吗，警官先生？”他的手里捧着一本旧了的书，“我认识的公职人员多半是会怜悯他人的，这种至上而下的关怀时常带着一种低廉的自矜和炫耀式的自我呈现。你倒是不像，只是我很好奇，你的怜悯会留给自己吗？”

槇岛说话的方式绝不是在平常人的群体中常常见到的那样。哪怕是在这个偏远的镇子里，每个人都喜欢讨论的是和其他任何地方的人一样的，女人，时政，鸡毛蒜皮的零碎，以及无止尽的日常生活。而槇岛是幻想家，他的兴趣来得不拘常理，狡啮仿佛是他兴致而至一个电话招来的实验品。

“槇岛，你写小说为生吗？”狡啮打住了这个话题。

“不，只是一些不怎么赚钱的废话而已。”他向狡啮示意了一下封皮，上面写着他那个奇怪的名字。

他随之附赠了一个笑容：“狡啮，我只是对你很有兴趣。”

在这样的长夜里，你还能想到些别的什么呢。

寂静，寂静，寂静，还有暖意和困顿。槇岛一边翻着手里的书，一边和狡啮聊天，他读书的声音足够沉稳，笑意也足够真诚，他前一秒的恶趣味可能下一秒就会被自己推翻，他装模做样又变幻无常。

他说，读书的过程就相当于是一场邂逅，每一次的邂逅都会不可避免地让人心跳加速，毕竟你可能遇到一个讨厌鬼，也可能重新陷入爱河，不过无论如何，这种模糊又不适的感觉，本身就很有趣味了。

他说，那你算什么呢，狡啮？

随后一个轻吻就落了下来。

狡啮醒来之后，昨晚两个人乱七八糟的痕迹已经被抹去。桌上留下了地址和电话号码，以及一本被翻烂了的旧书，除此之外，好像什么都没有发生过。

随后几天他借故没去上班，开着车，短暂地离开了他生活了二十多年的小镇。目的地距离他的家很远，是在这个州尽头的另一个地方。一路上几乎没见到什么人，比他从小到大习以为常的镇子里还要僻静。周围疾驰而过的是遮天蔽日的国家森林，仿佛一直没有尽头。谁能想到自己就这样被困在循环往复的密林中，一次又一次，就像模拟了一次出逃。

他驱车上百公里，整个夜晚没有入眠，从红着眼打着哈欠到昏昏沉沉停下车的时候，窗外满天的银河早已经过去了，天空是带着些森林中露水雾气还未褪尽的烟青色，周遭的林子中晦暗不明。

他拿出手机，拨通了电话，他等了一分钟，直到终于有人接起了电话。

“我要报告一场入侵。

他听到对方在笑，“那再好不过了。”


	5. 酒吧

他们见面的地方像是海域中的一个孤岛，恰巧位于一条河的中央，和陆地上的世界全然隔绝开来。跨过河岸的铁桥下留出了紧凑的穴居空间，整个酒吧就窝在这个空间里面。

没多少人见过这么小的酒吧，四周几乎连四人桌椅也没有，一排高脚凳依次摆在弧形的吧台面前。

他所坐的位置一边能听到悠扬而舒缓的爵士，温暖的橙色灯光从头顶照下，在他酒杯的一隅之外留下阴影，而另一边则是嘈杂的人声，聊天寒暄，四周都是不同的声响，世俗的声音和一时的安宁搅和在了一起，槙岛坐在这一片声音中，将书翻向下一页。

哲学家来的时间有些早，已经在这里待了大半个小时。当他到达这里的时候，属于夜间生活的酒吧甚至还没有开始正式营业，夕阳从他背后落下，服务生来来去去的身形被拉扯出一折又一折辗转的影子。

他倒是不急，槙岛的耐心一直很好，对于有些事，他从来都不会着急。

他甚至是今天第一个顾客，从栅栏门口的牌子转到“open”的一面开始时就坐进了屋子的角落里。天气已经开始转凉，所庆幸的是他所坐的地方位于一个闭风口，在他的身旁，古朴而粗狂的铁艺壁灯与炉子并排放着。

他看了一遍菜单，上面有不少奇怪的自创菜肴，至少都不在他熟识的食物之列，名字下面也都只标明了所使用的大致材料，并没有详细说明。看到最后，哲学家将他的选择交到了羊排和一小杯红酒上面。

这间酒吧从来都是以饮品闻名的，让人意外的是，即使是槙岛这样在口腹之欲上格外挑剔的人，也不得不承认这里的红酒非常合他的口味——加了不知名的香料，隐隐有辛香的味道。

他将自己大部分的晚饭时间都花在了这杯酒上面。

百无聊赖。

在狡啮慎也第一次露面的时候槙岛就注意到了，倒不如说，他正温情地等待着他们的会面。是的，温情而怀揣着善意地在偶遇之后得知了黑发男人的名字，然后就是他的工作和生活，再之后便是一些生活习性，包括他经常出没的地点场所。

狡啮独自经营着一家酒馆，这是他非常喜欢的一份工作。他一直相信着人类的兴趣是与他们的选择息息相关的，毫无疑问，狡啮作为老板对于菜品的安排反应出的灵魂同样也非常契合哲学家的喜好。

现在他夹在精装书的书签上正写着狡啮慎也的全名和读音，他们两个人的名字同样少见且拗口。服务员上来收拾掉了桌上的残渣，弯下腰的身影恰巧把他的视线遮得严严实实，让他在一瞬间失去了狡啮的位置，幸好这位年轻的女士非常训练有素，她很快就退了下去，将狡啮的背影完完全全留在了槙岛面前。

今晚刚好有一轮明月，在远离人迹的僻静之所，据说恰好是流星降临到这个半球的日子，当然，在人群聚集的市区肯定是看不到这些的。狡啮站在甲板上接起了手机，他看着似乎和来电者有了什么争执的样子，即使在打电话的途中完全皱紧了眉头，大多数时间里一言不发。天气已经转凉了，但狡啮倒是不觉得冷的样子。河风刮起了他衣服的一角，可以看到腰上的位置有小而精致的纹身，隐隐约约像是个数字的模样。

酒吧里的声音随着夜幕的降临越发喧嚣，醉汉们没有章法的争吵也慢慢压过了吉他的缠绵。在打电话的途中，槙岛一直好整以暇地看着狡啮所在的方向，大约过了几分钟之后，后者像是终于意识到有人在盯着他看一样，猛然抬起了头，视线刚好对上了槙岛一直透过人群注视着他的目光。

面对猎犬一般本能的警惕眼神，他露出了一个微笑以回应。

在这通冗长得快要让人耐心尽失的电话结束之时，槙岛终于喝完了杯中剩下的一点红酒。狡啮的心思在快要挂掉电话时大概已经从争吵本身完全转移到槙岛这个陌生人身上了，他的语气愈发没有耐心，从泄漏的肢体动作上都能察觉到他的坏心情，而电话结果也显然以两边的意见分歧作为结束。

槙岛今天所带的书明显不是他平时会喜欢的范畴，虽然是他一直以来喜欢的，保存良好的初次印刷物。还未看完的时便已经能知道结局了吧，这本书取了一个很简明的题目。虽然是公众喜好休闲娱乐的快消品，但多亏了它也是领域内公认的经典之作，尚且能带给人一些乐趣。封面上是一个绞索，粗砾而结实的绳子做成的，悬挂在黑色的丛林阴影下面。

这是槙岛第二次翻看，而这次，侍应生将他的高脚杯也已经收下去了。

酒吧里仍然吵吵闹闹，狡啮没有移开过直视他的眼睛，这样的视线便是如同陷入了狂热的情爱一般，毫不压抑，毫无顾忌。而他一面用眼睛扫过书页里那些熟悉的篇章，一面用藏在口袋里的手指抚摸过剃刀上突起的纹路。

他肯定自己是笑着的，这是哲学家平日里几乎从来不会摘下的面具，而狡啮绝对无法看到他在桌子下的手势所代表的意思。

他不急不躁地站了起来，穿过神色各异的，疯狂的，痛苦的，烂醉的人群，迎着狡啮的目光走到了他的身旁，将那张书签递给了他。

月光洒落了他们一身，他开口说：

“我来同你玩一场游戏。

你是狡噛慎也……我是槙岛圣护。”

==============

后续随缘233

老师看的书是无人生还。


	6. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 童话故事的乱炖，Nornal End。
> 
> True End是老师视角，坑了。
> 
> 第一次写这种风格，练练手。

========================

很久很久以后，那里有一个平安夜，神诞生的前一天，有蜡烛和飘雪，还有榭寄生树下的晚餐。

黑发的王子殿下坐在城堡里，王座面前是属于他的舞会。即使在名义上他并不能主宰这片领土，但王子仍然为了王国的尊严而不停征战奔走。

他攀上过国境内最高最险峻的山脉，也曾踏入布满荆棘和淤泥的地下洞穴；他的剑刺穿过湖中怪兽的咽喉，他的长枪摆平了邻国每一次入侵的风波。

——捍卫帝国的荣光，万岁，万岁，万万岁！

即使王子没有提过，所有的臣民从来都是这么认为的。

大家都默认沉默寡言的王子愿意为他们付出生命，就像默认这个帝国能铭留千古，长盛不衰一样，默认王子有愚忠的本意。

王子住在世界上最好的房子里——桌子上摆着最美味的奶油蛋糕和用精致的高脚杯盛上的红酒，他的宫殿是水晶做成的，从里向外看，无时无刻不在闪着耀眼的光芒。

舞会上烟视媚行，歌舞升平。

他已经习惯了这样的的宫廷晚宴，都是些熟面孔，年年如此。王子英俊而年轻，从女仆到公主，仰慕他的女孩子比比皆是，但今年也没能遇到合意的心上人。

王子先前似乎是遇到过可爱的女孩子的，他一直有这么一个念头——他看到过一张画像，即使因为保存不善模糊了，也仍然能看到画中人罕见的白色长发，以及回过头来那小半张美貌而柔和的面容。他对这样的姑娘一见钟情，把画像贴在了自己的墙上。

王子告诉自己：如果亲眼见到这位姑娘，我一定要邀请她跳一支舞。从午夜12点跳到太阳升起，舞曲的时间整整跨过一天。

王室的人对跳舞都很擅长，这是他们血脉里属于皇族的天赋。乐师奏响了热切的舞曲，女孩子们的大裙摆转动起来像盛开的花朵一样。

今晚王子因为喝多了酒而有些头疼，他因而走出大厅，站在通往花园的阶梯上。今晚的月色非常美丽，而他的面前有一株很大很大的樱花树，一个穿着白色长袍的人就站在树的下面，他捧着一本魔法书，封面上画着星星和太阳。

“你是谁。”

王子问他。

“我是你的朋友，一个巫师，殿下。” 

“巫师，多么邪恶的东西。”

“是啊，王子殿下，千万不要被我迷了心窍。”

巫师轻飘飘地笑着，手里捏着他的法书和魔杖。

“那么巫师，你出现在这个地方，是有什么东西要献给我的吗。”

“王子殿下，想必你已经见过各种各样的宝物，珍珠和玉石对于你都不足为提。在你面前，我除了头脑，只是身无长物的贫穷之人，而我唯一所能献给殿下的就只有这个苹果。”

“它看上去很普通。”

“是的，但它是世界上最美味的苹果。吃了它，你就能通晓一切。‘请你们用葡萄干来补养我，用苹果来苏醒我，因为我因爱成疾’——神曾经这样告诫我们。”

“你是在引诱我离开伊甸园吗？”

“殿下，如果你挚爱你温柔的后花园，那便可以忽视掉我现在所说的话。将我抓起来，投放进牢狱中，再判除我绞刑，这样的话，即使是魔法也无法让我重返人间；而如果你愿意向我走来，接受我的劝诫，那么就请咬下你手中的苹果。‘你们不一定会死’，而我又是‘众生中最具睿智的动物。’”

巫师说话的时候不紧不慢，但口吻仍然非常具有诱惑力，当他转过身来看着王子时，王子才发现除了一头白发，巫师具有一双同样罕见而美丽的金色眼睛。

王子不得不猜测，这是会魔法的族群与生俱来的外貌与能力。

“无论如何，神教导我们不要听信巫师的花言巧语，如同身为国家的执行人，必须要戒除来自小人的谗言。”

“你以为我是咬伤你的那条蛇，但我同样可以被做成雕塑，悬挂在杆子上。当你被真正的蛇咬伤时，凝望我，我就可以让你从冥界的尽头复活过来。

王子，我值得你的信任。但凡仰望于我的人，便没有人能够伤害他，我会作为神在凡间的替身，帮助你得到永生。”

巫师的话语温柔而缠绵，他认真的，毫无躲闪地看着王子。所有人盯着这样的眼睛想必喉咙都会有些发干吧，连王子也不例外——他被巫师的存在迷了心窍，反而并不是很在意起那些蛊惑人心的话语本身了。

他咬下了苹果，但在他的脑海里什么也没有发生。

王子仍然清楚地认识到他存在于这个世界，仍然知道自己所面临的状况，他清清楚楚明明白白地知道什么是错，什么是对，来自陌生人的馈赠并未带给他任何清明，只除了后花园的大门在他面前缓缓打开，一条通往远方的宽敞的大路被月光照亮。

王子从未离开过他的国家，他在小时候曾发誓永远效忠于它，但这个愿望到了年长之后，却有些模糊起来了。

“我要离开了。”

巫师说。 

“你还没有向我解释这一切。”

“我需要你帮助我离开。当然，我曾给予你的礼物会是你终生获益的馈赠。

但你只要踏出一步，这个世界便会开始崩塌。你会离开所有你熟悉但并未爱过的人和物，你会发现新的，不同于这个国家的地方，过上幸福安逸而自由的人生。我说过了，无人会伤害你，他们都会真正地从心底爱你，而不仅仅是将你当作一把锋利的武器。一切都会变得不一样，我向你保证，你会喜欢的。

只是王子殿下，现在就是我们将要分别的时刻了。”

巫师留下这样的话语之后，便用他的白色长发甩了王子一脸，转身离开了。

现在摆在王子面前的是他背后热闹华美的舞会和他面前坦坦荡荡的通途，巫师没有留给他太多时间，而王子也没有太多时间考虑。

他不由自主跟了上去。

他每走一步，就离他的宫殿越远一步。先是天花板碎掉了，神秘的王宫内部露出了冰山一角，惹得住在周边的平民们纷纷看了过来，其中一部分甚至踏进了神圣而不可侵犯的王宫。他听到有人尖叫，有人哭嚎，有人站在燃烧的大火中奔跑，如同被上天所降的硫磺焚毁的索多玛与蛾摩拉，那些最最精致的画像，最最美丽的雕梁，全都被倾覆，而化作了灰烬。

葡萄树枯槁了，无花果树凋谢了；石榴树、棕树、苹果树，以及田间的一切果树都枯死了；为此，喜乐已由人间消失。

现在就差一场洪水降临，随后整个世界将会为之死掉，只除了一条载满所有善意的船驶向海外。

王子听到了声音，但他并没有驻足。他先是试探着慢慢地走着，最后竟然控制不住自己，迈开脚步跑起来了。

仙度瑞拉，你看你的水晶宫碎掉了啊。

面前的男人一边指着他的背后，一边仍旧温温柔柔地笑着告诉他。他笑啊笑啊，竟然像是在哭似的，笑得眼泪都掉下来了。

你这样自以为是的家伙，为什么会哭？

王子憎恨巫师的谎言和计谋，他站在台阶上，用自己熟悉的话诅咒他。

殿下，我在为你庆贺啊。

疯子。

他冷冷地说道。

对面的人非但没有生气，反而擦干了眼泪恭喜他：欢迎来到我的世界。

王子回过头，才发现他原本美轮美奂的宫殿已经完全坍塌了，自己也不知不觉跑出去了老远，原来熟悉的臣民都被扔在了身后，再也看不到了。

他后悔于自己亲手毁掉了那个带着香气的粉红色世界，后悔于自己沉迷于巫师的引诱；他憎恨巫师，同时也憎恨自己的存在。

你放开我。

王子殿下，放开你自己吧。

他们像不知疲惫一样地跑着，王子追着陌生人，一路跑过了太阳和星星的领地，跑到了世界的另一头。横亘在他们面前的，是一条裂开的峡谷，他们跨不过去，王子低头看了看，深不见底。

他想，下面大概是湍急的水流吧。

陌生人向他招了招手，露出了一个笑，也没有道别，就睁着眼，径直跳下去了。

他绕了一个大圈子，终于走到了峡谷的底部，本来他以为是河流的地方，其实只是干枯掉的河床，上面除了一些水晶的残渣，什么都没有剩下。

从这样高的地方摔下来，多半是尸骨无存的，不过巫师的话都不可信，也或许他拍拍翅膀飞走了呢。

王子一边摸着被水晶碎片割破的伤口，一边想。

他从峡谷离开之后，来到了新的丛林，这里和他曾经拥有的王宫很不一样。王子偶尔会想起他在王国里的生活，那些如星光般闪耀的吊灯和奢侈铺张的舞会。他一开始还影约听人说那个骁勇善战的王子的位置被代替了，水晶宫也重新修建了起来，后来距离实在隔得太远，就再也没有得知任何消息了。

他进入森林时险些被人抓起来处死，知道了原来此时正是积怨已久的两个族群交战的时候。他费尽心思解释了自己的来由，然后帮助这个部落赶跑了欺压者，还杀掉了几只踏进森林中的豺狼和虎豹。在搏斗中，王子的佩剑被丢掉了好久，受了很重很重的伤。但他保全了这个部族所有人的性命，首领决定把自己的女儿下嫁给他。

王子本来是不同意的，可他不知怎么地，却又答应了。就这样，他最终娶了一位温柔贤淑的姑娘，有了一堆儿女。然后儿女再结婚生子，他又有了孙子和曾孙子。他的妻子一点都不像他卧室里挂着的那张画像，没有白色的长发和漂亮的面容，也不会说长篇大论的理论和魔法，但他和家里人安安稳稳地过了一辈子。

他被所有人顶礼膜拜。人人都爱他，人人都歆羡他，人人都把他的画像贴在墙上，把他当作神来敬仰。

他也不知道那个巫师到底是否死去，总之没有找到尸骨，没有听到过相关的消息，也再也没有见过他。

当王子年老了，忘记掉很多事情的时候。他坐在自己家门口干净舒服的躺椅上，安安稳稳地晒着太阳，突然想起年轻的时候似乎有一些总是围在他身边转悠的人，但他无论如何，也想不起那些人的身形，更不要提对应的样貌了。

他的小孙子在面前跑来跑去，笑着，打闹着，追逐着，被石头绊了一下摔倒在地上，哇哇大哭的声音将他从睡梦中惊醒。

而在这个时候，王子殿下才会想起那个陌生人闯入他的世界，而他受到诱惑吃下苹果，离开那小小的，脆弱的宫殿时，正是平安夜，神诞生的前一天。 

END

========================

老师那段话大部分梗都来自于圣经，就不单独标注了。 

TE大概会跟海的女儿有关。 


End file.
